Persistence
by MelissaHope
Summary: A simple ice-skating trip turns into a disaster when Duo comes along! Rated for brief language, short story


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, Sunrise does.

AN: This is just a short I wrote like 4 or 5 years ago and is my experimental posting on If you appreciate it, feel free to review! (by the way, that little part about Heero's rental skate blades being sharp is total bullshit. They NEVER sharpen rental skates. I am a figure skater so I thought it'd be fun to write something like this.)

Persistence 

One day the boys were sick of sitting around and doing nothing. They had been doing nothing for the last couple of days in between missions and were bored out of their minds, though some refused to admit it.

"I know," Quatre said "let's go ice skating!"

"That's a weak onna's sport." said Wufei.

"Actually figure skating requires a lot of strength, balance, and years of hard work if you want to do the harder maneuvers." Heero replied, his blue eyes glinting knowingly under his dark brown bangs.

"So does hockey!" Duo just HAD to put in his two cents worth.

"No, it doesn't require years of training and lessons." Heero, ever the practical one retorted. "It's an expensive sport though, as is figure skating."

"How do you know so much Heero?" Trowa asked, not letting interest show in his one visible green eye peeking out from under his brown hair.

"Because," Heero answered "I was taking figure skating lessons when I was a younger to improve my balance and leg strength, plus it was very boring for a child my age to be growing up only learning how to kill people."

"Oh, well I'd like to see just how good you are." Wufei said, as always trying to prove his nobility the Chinese way, with a challenge!

"I second that." said Trowa.

"So it's settled, we're going ice-skating!" Quatre said obviously excited. He jumped up and ran out of the room looking for his coat and hat to keep his blond head warm.

So off they trecked to a rink in the area and everyone except Duo rented skates. He had brought his own black and white hockey skates.

Trowa stepped on the ice and immediately fell right down onto the ice. Everyone but Heero started laughing out loud at the sight of the usually graceful acrobat on his butt.

"I wouldn't laugh until you've tried it guys." Heero said then stepped onto the ice and started swiftly, but powerfully stroking away. His long legs making graceful lines on the ice, and his sharp blades cutting into the ice.

"It can't be that hard." Wufei said and stepped up to the edge of the rink boards. He stepped onto the ice and took another step and his feet went right out from under him. He fell over backwards with a very undignified yelp.

"Are you all right Wufei?" Quatre asked his turquoise eyes concerned, he got on the ice and tried to stay up on his own two feet while helping up the black haired pilot.

"No, I'm not!" Wufei yelled and using Quatre as a crutch, got up with a very embarrassed look on his face.

"If you stop asking me that every time I fall or trip, or hurt myself I would be better!!" he said seriously annoyed. Then Duo stepped onto the ice and started taking short quick strokes and  
literally flew noisily away.

"Well that certainly doesn't look graceful!" Wufei said. Trowa was already on the ice hugging the wall, recovering from the fall he had just had, as little as it was. But as they got going it was Trowa that was actually not glued to the wall the whole time! It was Quatre and Wufei that were gripping the wall almost the whole time.

Heero that was speeding around gracefully, and Duo was also great, he was flinging himself around doing fast turns and hockey stops.

But then he decided in his brown braided head that he should try to tackle Heero. As his plan took form his purple eyes took on an evil sheen.

"Hehehe..., this should be good" Duo muttered gleefully, then flung himself across the rink at the 'unsuspecting' Heero. But Heero did see him coming out of the corner of his eye.

When Duo got close enough he flung himself at Heero shrieking "Yaaaaaa!"

But, Heero just stepped out of the way and continued skating on. Duo fell down onto the ice with a resounding smack.

Trowa and Wufei didn't try to hide their amused snickering. Quatra, who happened to be closest to him, let go of the wall long enough to help Duo up of the ice.

"Duo are you O.K.?" Trowa called mockingly from across the ice then doubled over with laughter with Wufei.

"Hey, don't tease him!" Quatra yelled back at them. Duo pulled his arm away roughly from Quatra's helping grasp.

"Thanks" he muttered, then skated away.

"I'll get you this time Heero Yuy!!" he said then started to speed up making fast passes by Heero without even looking at him. Hoping to falsely reassure him that he wouldn't be trying again.

"He''ll never know what hit him!! Hehehe..." he chortled, he was really mad and embarrassed but it was wearing away and being replaced by his embarrassed anger.

"I'll get that little Japanese punk if it's the last thing I do!!" he said and made one last pass while Heero was calmly skating around a corner close to the wall.

Duo threw himself around the corner thinking Heero would think it was just another pass, but this time, he quickly swerved towards Heero and tried to tackle him, but Heero just sped up within a few quick pushes and Duo totally missed him and crashed into the wall face first.

Trowa, Quatra and Wufei gasped and traded shocked looks as he slid down the wall.

_Oops! _Heero thought sarcastically, a competitive sparkle in his dark blue eyes, and kept right on skating round the rink casually.

"Ooooo he's in for it now..." Duo said darkly. His face was bright red and his hair mussed. He could feel a bruise starting form on his cheek where he had hit the wall. Tomorrow it would be a couple shades of purple.

By now Heero was all the way down at the end of the rink by the rink door. Duo got up and started skating towards Heero as fast as he possibly could. When he got within hearing range, Heero could hear him laughing insanely. Duo flung himself at Heero thinking _There's no way in hell he'll get out of this one!_

Of course Heero saw him or actually heard him, and while Quatra, Wufei and Trowa gaped Heero sidestepped Duo and Duo, still going at very high speed, went right past him speeding towards the doorway off the ice. His feet hit the brightly painted, plastic edge of the side board of the rink and he flew into the lockers across from the door smashing loudly into them, crushing them beyond repair.

Several hours later......

Back at the Sanc Kingdom Manor the five boys walked in tired, hungry, and mad. Relena, her long, light brown hair tied up in a bun at her neck, and a book on her lap, was curled up on a couch with a blue fleece blanket thrown over her shoulders.

"It's nearly twelve o'clock!" she exclaimed, closing her book at getting up from the couch. She surveyed the group of boys with a sky blue eye. "Where's Duo? And where have you been?"

But just then Duo walked up with bandages and cast's on multiple body parts. He limped over to one of the many over-stuffed armchairs in Relena's living room and slowly sat down on it. He draped himself over the arms of the chair and sighed one of the biggest sighs of his life.

"Ice skating" he replied, and his purple eyes slowly drifted shut.


End file.
